


Wolves At The Door

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massively AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves At The Door

Marian had not thought that she could ever find herself alone and missing her work with DYAD. She had left Rachel behind, attempting to ease Charlotte's fears. She had not realised that the wolves were coming to her door. She had been chased down, pushed around and, just when she thought she couldn't feel any more lost, Charlotte had been stolen. Sarah had heard of it, through Rachel, and gone to rescue the girl. Sarah had been not best pleased to find Charlotte in Rachel's rooms at DYAD. She had been about to return the girl when Siobhan offered to go for her. Sarah had let her go. 

Siobhan had been surprised by just how thin and nervous the woman who came to the door looked. She had known Marian once. Marian had been hard back then, heartless almost. Now she was... emotional. Charlotte had looked up at them both, then spoken softly. 

"Can't we go home with them Mommy?"

Siobhan had smiled, noting the blush on Marian's cheeks. 

"I don't..."

"You'd be welcome.. both of you."

"Okay."

Siobhan had smiled. Taking her new family home with her. Within a few weeks Siobhan and Marian had grown closer. Siobhan had seen the fear flickering in Marian's eyes and made sure that Kira and Charlotte shared a room. A room joined to hers. From there it made sense for Marian to move in with her.


End file.
